1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to STORAGE CONTAINERS and more particularly pertains to a new container system for storing and presenting craft materials for organizing craft materials for ready access and inspection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of STORAGE CONTAINERS is known in the prior art. Examples of such containers include U.S. Pat. No. 231,478; U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,392; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,743.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that enhances the visibility and accessibility of the craft materials being stored.